Dream Stranger
by Kieren
Summary: She was married. She was also being picked up by a tall, dark and handsome stranger in a bar. But who was to stop her from indulging? KibaHina. AU. [Ficlet] [Major lemons. Please heed rating.]
1. I

**A/N:** Hello! First things first:

1\. I'm not dead. 2. I got distracted. 3. By Inuzuka Kiba and Hinata. 4. So let's just get this plot bunny out of the way! *throws confetti* :D This plot bunny has been brewing in my head for quite some time. Kiba's one of the characters in _Naruto_ who has had little screen time and needed more fleshing out (not that I fleshed him out alot in this fic -unless you're talking about_another_ kind of 'fleshing out' ;) ). Rather than just being brash and reckless and loud, I figured Kiba could be a pretty cool guy, what with him being tall, dark and handsome.

Let's also observe a minute of silence for passengers onboard missing flight MH370. May they be found soon.

Cover picture by: koknowha (tumblr)

Title: Dream Stranger  
Fandom: Naruto, AU  
Pairing: KibaHinata  
Rating: M for mature scenes, complete with graphic and explicit descriptions of certain scenarios. Please heed rating.

* * *

_Dream Stranger_

_I._

The first time he saw her, she was clad in one of those white dresses that somehow straddled the thin divide between virginal innocence, classiness and wicked allure. It was a halter dress with a low cut, V-shaped neckline that molded nicely to the gentle curves of her swollen breasts and tapered in narrowly at the waist, the relatively tight material skimming curvy hips before extending past her knees and stopping mid-calf. Dangly, gold leaf earrings brushed her cheeks softly, tangled up in the ebony curls of her hair. Kiba had never really taken note of a woman's shoulders, but the sight of long, inky curls brushing against the dark haired woman's pale, bared skin did something strange to his insides.

Modest as the dress's hemline was, Kiba Inuzuka decided that the top half of the dress was not innocent enough to convince him the white-eyed beauty was just having a drink at the bar. The tight material stretched over her breasts and revealed a cleavage that would have tempted the devil himself. It made her look sexy and classy all at the same time, like some precious virgin out to soil herself.

His hot, lazy gaze wandered further northwards and he drank in the sight of her face - a little too round and lacking in sharp features, but gawd, her snow-white eyes were gorgeous. He stared, transfixed at soft, ruby lips that had turned up in a generous smile at a man who'd apologized after knocking into her arm. It was a wonder she hadn't fell, especially since she was wearing a pair of high, gold strappy heels that made him think of how good her legs would look, wrapped about his hips as he took her on any horizontal surface. She didn't have a slender body but boy, did she have curves, and Kiba was definitely a curves man - the sort of generous curves a man could fill with his palms and mold against his body without having to worry about breaking her.

"Damn," A guy walking past Kiba muttered to his friend as he glanced at the newcomer. "Look at _that_."

Kiba didn't need to look twice to understand what 'that' meant. Even under the dim lighting of the end of the bar where he was seated at, he had managed to catch a glimpse of those generous, creamy swells of her breasts as she walked, beckoning to him shyly from afar. Those Victoria's Secret models had nothing on them, he thought, half-grinning darkly.

And just like that, good ol' John Henry sat up at once, as though asking '_where?! where?!'._ He shifted slightly.

Fortunately, Kiba had plonked himself down on a barstool facing the entrance of _The Wolf &amp; the Moon_, a classy bar that creatively meshed sleek minimalism with ancient Greek characters as part of its decor. As such, it was turning out to be very convenient for him to watch the dark-haired woman as she wandered to the other end of bar, perched her delectable rear on the edge of a barstool and crossed her legs before ordering a drink. Kiba watched with interest as she took a sip and tried to hide her displeasure.

"Hello," A coy, feminine voice spoke, his line of sight suddenly blocked by a pair of pretty, heavily made up olive green eyes.

A pretty brunette clad in a short, slutty gold dress with a plunging neckline slid onto the stool next to him, her eyes doing a quick once over down his entire length. She was wearing a thin necklace with a silver arrow dangling southwards, pointing straight into her cleavage.

Huh.

"Hey." Kiba replied, shooting her a smile, albeit a little annoyed by how she had obstructed his perfect view of Ms Moon-Eyes.

"Are you with friends?"

"Nope." He said, leaning tanned forearms against the bartop and taking a gulp of his lager.

"Ah," She said, crossing her legs and leaning toward him, looking pleased. "You must be in need of some company. I'm Koumi." She extended one perfectly manicured hand dangling off the bartop.

"Kiba." He replied, shaking it and inclining his head respectfully.

"Are you with the police force?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, a small, knowing smile playing on her lips.

"How d'you know?" Kiba asked. From his peripheral vision, he could see a blond dude chatting Ms Moon-Eyes up.

"Oh, I'd figured it out," Boldly, she placed one fair hand on his bicep. "You have this very take charge attitude and its the way you observed the bar here... not to mention, you have a really, really good body." Koumi squeezed his hard bicep suggestively, her gold fingernails digging gently into the dark material of his black dress shirt, which were rolled up at the elbows. She bit her lip suggestively and smiled at him. "To be honest, you look better than an A&amp;F model."

"Thanks," He said politely. The comment was flattering and Koumi was pretty, but Kiba had no interest in her. Not when there _she _was just a few steps away.

Over Koumi's head, he saw the white-eyed lady glance at him, as though she had detected his gaze from across the bar. Their eyes locked once briefly, dark brown and milky white, before she glanced away. He persisted in glancing at her and was rewarded when her orbs came back to him again when she thought he wasn't looking.

She blushed and looked away skittishly, as though afraid of looking at him.

"... you dance?"

Switching his attention back to Koumi, he laughed quietly. "That guy behind has been eyeing you since you sat at the bar. Maybe he's keen."

She looked a little startled by his answer. Parting her red lips, she tried to say something, but a familiar voice beat her to it.

"_Damn it_, Inuzuka! What the hell are you doing here alone?"

Shit. He knew that voice anywhere. It had haunted him while they went on patrols and missions.

Inwardly groaning, Kiba turned and met the familiar visage of Shiranui Genma, a tall, fit, officer with chin-length chestnut brown hair and a bandanna. Genma was previously Kiba's colleague when they'd done their stint at Special Operations Command. The douchebag was talkative as hell, but Kiba trusted Genma with protecting his ass and vice versa.

Koumi, who had looked indignant, and then perturbed, now glanced at Genma with renewed interest.

"For Christ's sake, _Shiranui_." Kiba growled. He felt like strangling and chopping the smart-aleck up into pieces. Of all people!

"I am _so_ gonna tell Hinata this." Genma said, crossing his arms and rocking on his heels back and forth with a swagger, his sparkling dark eyes glancing briefly at Koumi before looking to Kiba again.

"You are gonna be in so much hot shit buddy. You're gonna have to grovel at your wife's feet, begging her for mercy when I tell her I caught you with a woman at a _bar_ alone. Holy shit, this is gonna be the scandal of the year when I tell the boys back at the station."Genma turned to Koumi and jabbed a thumb at Kiba, quipping casually, "He's married y'know?"

Koumi gasped, shot Kiba a withering look, slid off the stool and disappeared into the crowd, her hips swaying.

Genma took the seat that Koumi had just vacated, leaning back for a better view of her hips. "Damn, those are some hot hips-"

"Will you quit making a fool out of me?" Kiba growled and yanked his buddy's shirt hard, jerking his attention back to him. "And what the hell are you doing here? Huh?"

"Well I'm trying to have a _life_ by chillin' out, getting some drinks and breaking my dry spell of... 27 hours and counting." Genma said, raising a hand to signal the bartender for a drink. "And good thing too, since I'm also making sure you don't cheat. You cheating bastar-" He glanced to the left and his jaw literally fell unhinged.

"Holy shit! What's _Hinata_ doing over there? Why the hell is _she_ talking to some other dude while _you're _sitting here?"

Before Kiba could say a word, Genma's eyes grew large and round. "Fuck it Inuzuka, I knew you were into kinky stuff, but not _this _kind of-"

"Will you shut the hell up?" Kiba demanded, grabbing Genma's neck and twisting it till the officer was staring straight into his face instead of ogling Hinata. "We're _trying_ something out okay?"

"What the fuck!"

"We're pretending to be _strangers_, goddamn it."

Genma stared at him, his mouth sliding open

"Holy. Shit. So what's this, role playing scenario number 55-"

"Do me a favour," Kiba said through gritted teeth, shoving a 10 dollar bill into Genma's jacket, "And get the hell out of this bar okay?"

"But-" Genma protested, looking rather appalled at having to miss out on all the action between the couple.

"Do you want me to tell the K-9 boys about your fear of needles?"

He sucked in a breath. "You _bastard_, Inuzuka-"

Kiba gave him a predatory smile and patted Genma's jacket-covered chest to remind him of the note, knowing that the 10 dollar bill was tucked neatly in the inner lining.

"Fine, fine, fine." He grumbled, sending Kiba an annoyed look. "You win this time round. I'll scram. And thanks for the free drinks." He said grudgingly. The man sauntered away in the opposite direction of the bar, his tall frame weaving through the crush of partygoers. He sent Kiba a wink and a salute before disappearing in the throng.

"Jesus," Kiba muttered.

Glancing back to the spot where Hinata was previously seated, Kiba realised it was now empty.

"See where the lady in white went?" He asked the bartender casually when he came over with a wet cloth. "The one with white eyes."

"To the Ladies, I believe." The bartender said, nodding at the door to the restroom tucked away in a dim corridor to adjacent to the bar.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jealousy was indeed insecurity's shadow, Hyuuga-Inuzuka Hinata thought ruefully as she turned on the tap in the restroom, thrusting her hands beneath the gushing tap.

When she'd seen the gorgeous brunette flirting with her husband out at the other end of the bar earlier, she had wanted to walk over and remind the Inuzuka that he was married (read: hers). Yet, she had not done so out of self-restraint since their 'operation' was already underway, and one of their rules had been that light flirting was allowed as long as it had been done as part of the plan. It didn't help that the woman who had accosted Kiba was young, nubile and willing, with an ample bosom, flat tummy and _longer_ legs to boot.

In other words, she was more beautiful than Hinata was.

Which brought the whole role-playing idea into perspective. Without any biasness on her part, Hinata had seen many women checking out the darkhaired, rangy Inuzuka at the bar. Flirtatious smiles, greedy hunger in their eyes and roaming fingers, it seemed that few women could resist a tall, dark and handsome man who unconsciously oozed sex appeal and wore it comfortably like a second skin even while nursing a lager.

She on the other hand, wasn't faring as well - few men had approached her except a select few, but none had captured her eye as Kiba would always do.

Perhaps it was the way she looked. Rinsing her hands, Hinata dried them with a paper towel before turning round to check her appearance again. She always looked a little plump from this angle, Hinata couldn't help but think as she turned to her right and gazed critically at her thighs. They weren't toned, like that of the thighs of the model who had worn this dress when she'd seen it in a magazine. Plus, she could see the little pinches of fat peeking out from beneath her arms -

The lock to one of the stalls slid unlock, accompanied by the flushing of the loo.

Hinata promptly stopped staring at her body, pretending to check her make-up to see if it was doing alright (it was).

"Did you see that hottie back there?" A husky, female voice called out from one stall.

"Which one?"

There were several giggles.

"You _know_ which one! The guy with those red tribal tattoos. On his cheeks no less. What a novel tat." There was a dreamy sigh and a green-eyed blond in a neon minidress stepped out from the stall.

Hinata pretended to wash her hands again, just to hear their conversation, deliberately adopting a perfectly neutral expression that told anyone who wasn't blind she wasn't into bathroom gossip.

"Ohh... _that_ one with those beautiful eyes." The blond's companion, who was still in the stall, laughed. "Now _he_ was perfectly hunky. All rough, male and gorgeous body. Mm. I thought they didn't make them like that anymore." She made a slurping noise, as though she was slurping a bowl of hot noodles.

Hinata blinked her eyes and looked down, doing her best to conceal her smile and the slight jealousy that rose. Tearing another piece of paper towel from the holder, she quickly wiped her hands and exited the Ladies, unable to hold the rising gurgle of laughter in her.

Well, it seemed her husband was hot property.

She walked back to the bar, seeking the familiar face with those inverted triangular crimson tattoos, wondering if the brunette flirting with Kiba had already left. Her heart skipped a beat when she found the heated gaze of her supposed tall, dark stranger, thickly lashed eyes the colour of dark malt watching her with an almost predatory like nature.

She remembered the first time she met him, and how she had reckoned quietly to herself that it was all a very seductive combination - those gorgeous eyes women would have died for, that sensual mouth, that hard, angular jaw (cleanly shaven tonight) and sun-tanned skin.

Hinata watched discreetly as Kiba tossed back the remains of his lager, eyes never leaving hers as she resumed her perch on the barstool. Strands of chocolate dark hair fell into his eyes as he set the empty glass down, one broad hand gripping the glass tightly. Because he spent so much time in the sun as a K-9 handler and trainer, strands of his dark hair had taken on a lighter hue, giving the entire thatch of his hair a gorgeous mixed combination of brown, darkbrown and gold.

A warm heat followed the path of his eyes as it raked up and down her body. Delight rose in Hinata as quickly as bubbles in champagne when she recognised the subtle signs of his arousal that she, but nobody knew - the way his jaw hardened, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the remains of his lager, and the way he shifted his big body uncomfortably in the crammed seat.

Hinata felt her gaze roaming greedily, eagerly drinking him in - the bold, black mens' watch she'd bought as his 30th birthday gift snapped smartly on his left wrist, that sexy tanned triangle of taut skin beneath his black shirt, and his hard forearms left bare by the rolled-up sleeves of his dark shirt.

Her mouth watered.

Kiba leaned forward and contemplated her blatant ogling, making the material strain against his broad shoulders and huge biceps. Heat shimmered beneath the surface of her skin, her blood rushing to her cheeks. She felt hot and achy, her dress chafing over her oversensitive skin sensually. She shuddered quietly, unused to this entirely new level of attraction to her husband. Under normal circumstances, she would have never fantasised about him from the perspective of a stranger headed for a one night stand. The novelty of the entire situation was however, mouthwateringly sexy and made Hinata's belly coil unbearably with lust. The fact that she had seen what lay beneath that shirt and a well-worn jeans made it all the more agonising.

Oh, darn it - his mouth had kicked up in a slow, sensuous smile.

Unable to resist it, Hinata smiled back at him, her heart picking speed as he stood up, all six-foot-six of him, the screech of the bar stool lost in the pounding music. And the way he walked might as well have been the sex act itself, all loose-limbed grace with power tightly leashed in that masculine build of his.

"Hey." He said casually, deep voice sinking into her very bones as he eased into the seat next to hers while keeping a polite distance from her, befitting strangers who'd just met.

"Hello," Hinata said, and was surprised to hear how breathy she sounded, partly because of the way his gaze never left hers, even as the bar swarmed with scantily clad women.

"The martini's not to your liking?" Kiba asked, tilting his head to the drink, eyes creasing in a smile that held apparent sexual interest.

She laughed, feeling unusually confident. "You've been watching me."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one." He braced his forearms against the bartop, allowing his gaze to drop to her cleavage and lingering there for at least three seconds. "I was being watched too." He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking when she blushed. "Not that I mind."

Hinata laughed again.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She said, smiling and taking his proffered hand, unprepared for the sharp pang of lust that jolted through her body at the mere contact of her hand against his rough, callused palm. She hadn't forgotten how rough and comforting it could be, but the situation of it all just made everything sexier. She tried to hide the hitch in her breath, but from the way his dark brows lowered, it seemed he'd notice. She had come to learn that Kiba noticed everything about her and it was comforting to know he hadn't change even after their marriage. "A pleasure."

A quick scan at his fingers told her his wedding ring was missing (as planned).

But she knew where it was.

He leaned over, mouth almost grazing her ear and close enough for her to smell the intoxicating combination of clean soap, aftershave and the natural outdoorsy scent he always carried with him.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine," He said roughly, those eyes looking like hot, sinful chocolate orbs.

Hinata blushed and crossed her legs, fighting the urge to rub her thighs against one another.

"You don't look like you belong here," He murmured. Although he was all cool patience on the surface, he was burning with lust at the possible positions he could take her later. "You're not a regular, are you?"

"How so?" Hinata asked, tilting her head, the momentum bringing one stray curl falling over her shoulder.

"You look too classy for this place. Unused to all the slutty dancing, the dry martinis and the raucousness of it all."

"Maybe I am." She smiled apologetically. "You look like you spend a good amount of time here. I've seen at least three girls chatting you up."

A dark, unholy glint entered his eyes. "Ah. So someone _has_ been watching."

A fetching blush spread over her cheeks, confirming his theory.

"What do you work as, Kiba?" She twisted her napkin.

"I'm a cop," He said.

"You must do alot of uh, _frisking_ then."

"Unless the suspect gives me reason to think that he/she needs to be frisked." His eyes swam with mock seriousness. "I assure you, I do my duty with pride, ma'am, no matter how tough the going gets."

She laughed, the sexual chemistry simmering between them. "I-I'm sure you do."

"I'm actually a K-9 officer." He said, eyes creasing sexily.

"How wonderful," Hinata smiled, attempting to stem the urge to giggle, knowing far too well that Kiba loved his job to bits. "You work with dogs well, I gather." The conversation was hilarious. He didn't just work well with dogs. They just _had _to listen to him the moment he was there, hanging onto every command, eager to please him. She knew all about him and yet they were talking as though they were strangers. Well in this case, they were.

"I guess my family and I have an affinity with canines. My sister's a vet, my mum's a former K-9 officer."

"That's really nice."

The silence hung thickly over them. It wasn't the kind of uncomfortable silence that naturally came with the awareness of having a boring conversation - rather, it simmered with a thick, edgy, sexual tension that was almost tangible, like a cloud. Hinata had a sense that if she reached up above her head, she could touch it and pull it down over them. Blinking her eyes, her cheeks turned tomato red as she was made aware of the decreasing physical space between their noses. They had been leaning close to one another ever since the conversation started. If Kiba moved forward an inch, she would have touched noses with him.

"Do you dance?" He asked softly, jerking his head to the dance floor.

"Not really. I have two left feet." A wary smile touched her lips and she laughed. Kiba knew that.

The Inuzuka shot her a wicked smile that made desire flare up to life in her tummy. "Wanna learn?"

Hinata hesitated only a moment. "If you'll teach me." She said, touching his forearm lightly.

"Definitely." With one fluid move, Kiba had gotten off the stool, took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor. In a motion that was as natural as daylight, his long fingers fell between the empty spaces of her own smaller fingers, their palms touching intimately. Hinata fought a delicious shiver that slid down her spine as she eyed the way his well worn jeans hugged his tight rear nicely.

He really was her dream stranger.

Kiba guided her till she fell against his hard chest, laughing. Soft, warm puffs of breath drifted over her bare skin as he brushed his nose against the crook between her neck and shoulder, inhaling the warm, simple vanilla scent that was Hinata. The Inuzuka felt one small hand slip into his thick hair just as the familiar strains of Joan Jett's _I Love Rock 'n' Roll_filtered through the bar.

Around them, people cheered and leapt, pounding to the beat of the iconic guitar strains.

Hinata felt the distinct imprint of his smile on her skin and couldn't help but smile too.

She twisted around so that she was chest to chest with him, and looped her arms around his neck, where she clasped her fingers together and massaged his nape. Feeling particularly un-Hinata-like and bold, Hinata placed her lips against one side of his tanned neck and mouthed the first few lyrics of the song, loving the the salty tang of his skin on her lips. A harsh breath escaped his lips, and in a knee-jerk reaction, he circled her waist with big palms at once, anchoring her to him.

"Move," Kiba said, pulling her hips closer against his body with his hot palms. They sank together and moved according to the beat of the song in a torturous, erotic grind, Hinata's soft curves snagging against his hard, stiff body perfectly.

Holy shit, Kiba thought, unable to believe his shy wife had such great coordination. His belly cramping with lust, he watched as the petite dark haired beauty looked up at him, her white eyes heavily lidded with unrestrained attraction.

She suddenly leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on the exposed area of skin between his collarbone. Kiba's groan and laughter was expelled in a hot rough breath against the shell of her ear as she continued following his body movements in time to the rhythm of the music. Damn. That had been so spontaneously sexy, he was going to combust with lust.

Hinata took a risk and looked up, only to meet shining dark eyes that had turned into lustful twins of black pools, his mouth tilted up in a sexy smile. The Inuzuka gripped her hips tightly as she trailed one fingernail down his flat, solid chest, lingering teasingly over the bulge in his jeans as she rocked her pelvis against him. His male, masculine smell and the strength of his arms surrounding her was all too intoxicating for words, giving her a heady sense of pleasure that clouded her senses.

Around them, gyrating bodies pumped their fists in the air and leapt, sweaty bodies brushing and grinding against one another as intense white and blue strobe lights pulsed in time to the music, creating a layer of purplish blue hue over the entire crowd.

Gripping one of her hands in his, Hinata felt him spin her away from him, only to be pulled back quickly against his big, hard body, a gasp escaping her lips as his large hands roamed upwards, cupping her breasts lightly over the material as their bodies swayed. Her nipples became stiff against his intruding palms, pressing tightly against her brassiere at the friction and pressure. Hinata allowed herself a moan, knowing that people couldn't hear her over the pounding rock music. The sensation of his palms on her breasts, skimming beneath the underside, sent her mind spinning as her nerve endings burned with frenzied pleasure. She closed her eyes and relished in the sensations of this man behind her - his strong chest pressed intimately against her back, the way his long, warm, jean clad legs tangled up in her own legs, and the tickling brush of hair over her skin as she felt him push aside the curtain of ebony curls over one shoulder. As though he couldn't help himself, he placed a warm kiss on her neck, his nose nuzzling the heated skin again. Kiba's movement caused dark silky strands of his hair to brush softly over her left cheek in an intimate gesture, making Hinata want to turn her face into his soft hair.

Licking her lips, the Hyuuga tentatively grinded her hips against his jean-clad package, feeling the stiff length of him against her rear cheeks and thighs. It was thrilling to feel the power coiled tensely within his much bigger body and even more seductive to knowing that she had control over his body too. She arched herself and pressed harder against his chest, her head lolling on his shoulder as he nipped at her neck and peppered more kisses there. The evidence of his arousal spurred her to run her hands lightly up his hard biceps, past his shoulders, and twine them loosely around the back of his neck.

He swore roughly as she grinded against him and sank down in a sinuous S-shape in time to the music, his arousal fitting neatly between the cleft of her rear. Sliding her way up, Hinata twisted around to face him, her fingers gently angling his head down.

"Where d'you learnt to do that?" He rasped.

"I - I don't know," Hinata said breathlessly. Snatches of strobe lights stole over her face and he could see some curls sticking to her neck and cheek. "I just came up with some moves -"

He gave a pained laugh, and sucked in his breath as he succumbed to temptation and pulled her hips against his lower torso, burying his erection in her. He loved the feel of her soft ample curves against his tall frame, all lush and full and womanly. His mouth brushed the shell of her ear, watching at a distant point as he told her how sweet, sexy and dirty she was all at the same time. She let out a little whimper against his neck and braced her hands against his chest as their dance started to mimic the love act itself, Kiba's sex sliding neatly between her thighs and in the crook of her cleft.

"Want to know something?"

The Inuzuka felt her soft lips brushing playfully against his cheek as she tiptoed and whispered to him, a smile playing on her red lips.

"What is it?" He growled, running his palms up and then down her body before cupping her breasts again and moulding them gently.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

The chorus came on and they pulled away at once, bobbing in time to the music.

She should have been afraid to see the heavy, wild lust that darkened his eyes, the way he gritted his teeth and the primal way he lunged out and tugged her close within the next second, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest as he looped one arm against her back and held her secure.

"Oh," She gasped. Her hand immediately came up to rest on one broad shoulder, soaking in the heat that he radiated through the dark material. He pressed her forehead against his, lips brushing hers.

"You're _fucking_ kidding me." He said, voice gritty with desire, all gravelly and sexy.

"N-no," Hinata murmured, her voice hitching when the Inuzuka lowered his mouth to the side of her neck and pressed a hot kiss there. Flattening her hand against his jaw and neck, she stroked his cheek as their bodies moved to the music, as though unconsciously synced to the song. "I really am not wearing any-"

"Don't say it again." Kiba groaned, looking into her eyes, thick with heat and lust. Darn it, but Hinata's plan was turning out to be really good. He barely remembered his surname now, least of all his name. It had never been so sexy to try and pick up his wife and then do the dirty with her. He felt as though he didn't have control over his body - it felt thick and heavy, as though his legs and muscles were made of rubbery substance. It didn't help that he was also hard, every brush of his jeans against his cock pure torture. Kiba's patience was at its limit, especially since she had just made known her lack of proper undergarments.

She had to know that he would snap.

"Come," He said, the mono syllabic word a guttural command as he tugged her away.

Hinata's eyes widened. "But the song isn't over yet-"

He turned around and kissed her hard, nipping at her lower lip and allowing the pleasure to feel her sweet tongue melding against his own one. Drawing her other hand, he pressed it against his crotch, the searing length of him imprinted in her hand. It was crude and straightforward, but Kiba was never famous for his patience - plus, he already had lost the function of words and his vocal box, and he wanted to be in Hinata. Now.

"Oh," Hinata said dizzily as he took her soft mouth with hungry, greedy kisses that never seemed to stop. She tasted like sweet, dry martini and sugar plums. Her small palm wrapped around him, betraying the knowledge she held of him. A moment later, as though remembering their little charade, she pulled her hand away and blushed crimson.

Kiba knew instinctively that that blush was real - Hinata still hadn't lost her inhibitions no matter how many times he'd made love to her, in the various ways. In moments of frenzy, she could go wild but out in public, she was always polite and well-mannered and would never do something so crude. She was Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter through and through.

The Inuzuka pulled away and kiss her once more. "Wanna do something crazy?" He asked heatedly, tilting his head, his lips inches away from hers, eyes glinting with heavy layers of sexual interest.

"Like?" Hinata asked shyly, one palm laid over his heartbeat, her white eyes expectant. He saw thinly veiled desire swimming in those milky depths and punched an imaginary fist in the air.

"Like leaving with me." His strong mouth grazed her cheek, skimming the smooth skin, down to the corner of her mouth. "And having, wild, hot sex with me all night."

"Oh," She blushed and pretended to look away, unused to the graphicness of it all, but Kiba caught the interest in her eyes - she couldn't deny it. He kissed her full on the mouth even as people jostled around them, their tongues tangling heatedly, pleasure lancing straight to his groin like a white-hot arc. She tugged the silky strands on his head gently, and smiled dazedly after pulling away.

He waited patiently for an answer, knowing it would come.

"Lead the way," She murmured against his sensual mouth, a soft smile in her eyes.

His smile told her that everything he was going to do to her would be wickedly illegal and would have him thrown in jail.

Afterall, she wasn't expecting anything less.

* * *

Thanks for your support as always.


	2. II

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ and all characters of the manga/anime are created by Masashi Kishimoto. No profits are earned from this fanfiction in whatever way.

* * *

_II._

They stumbled into a hotel room with a beautiful night view of the city that, not surprisingly, went completely unnoticed by its occupants.

It was tough to focus on anything, really, except the feel of Kiba's hot and wet mouth on her naked breast, and the insistent way his hands cupped and fondled her derriere as she slid her hands up his thick biceps. He was all solid muscle and warm skin, unyielding and incredibly sexy.

"Kiba," Hinata strained, surprise registering at the way her voice had pulled out his name. It did not sound like her voice at all, all breathy and light. It sounded as though it belonged to a slutty, busty woman who was into dirty dancing and one night stands with tall, dark and handsome strangers, instead of the quiet and sensible Hyuuga people had known her to be. She threaded her fingers though his dishevelled dark hair, trying to centre Kiba's mouth directly over her bared breast as he nipped gently at one stiff nipple, the pulling, sucking motions of his mouth sending bolts of pleasure zinging through her. Closing her eyes, Hinata arched her back and offered more to him.

He was wild in bed, the Hyuuga could attest to it, but tonight she had a strong gut feeling he was going to take it to a whole new level. Like his personality, the Inuzuka had always been unrestrained in his passions, and it was going to be no different.

She loved the way he loved her - fierce, strong and no-holds-barred, impatient, greedy and too lusty for words. Yet, he could go achingly slow too, so lovely and torturous she sometimes wondered if she should push him off the edge that he deliberately kept himself on.

Tonight, she was sure he didn't need any pushing.

The hook at the nape of her neck had been unclasped the moment Hinata had slid the key-card into the automated lock of the hotel room, the straps falling down and her breasts spilling out of the top as the door clicked shut behind him. Hinata had been laughing until he did away with her bra, dropping it quickly before cupping her generous breasts with rough palms.

"I love your breasts," He'd growled into her neck from behind, knocking his elbow against the white switch near her head while they kissed like two randy teens, the lights warming the room with dim lighting. She had expected him to make love in the darkness, but knowing Kiba, he wanted all senses fully utilised during sex.

"Let me see them," He'd said gruffly, as though unable to use long, complicated sentence structures, hands palming her heavy breasts and rubbing the brown, berry-like nipples, the calluses on his palm rasping over her tender flesh with aching sensualness as he cupped and lifted them, pushing against her body.

Damn it, but his wife had the best rack he'd ever seen on a woman, Kiba thought in a frenzy as he took in the contrast of his tanned skin and the fair swells of flesh overflowing his palms, tipped with tiny perfectly beaded nipples. When he'd first met her, Hinata had always been conscious about her rack, even around her own family. It had taken some delicious coaxing on Kiba's part to persuade her that they weren't saggy and that he was completely turned on by them.

His name drifted from her lips in a whisper as she pressed her abdomen shakily against Kiba's bulge, trying to assuage the ache in her nether regions by rubbing against him and slipping her left hand under his black dress shirt. Her short fingernails caressed and scraped lightly over his hard abs.

He groaned in encouragement, mirroring her movements by allowing one hand to drift up to her bare back, amidst the tangle of curly hair as he coaxed her body towards him. Heat flared within her tummy as Kiba switched to her other breast, lavishing the same attention as he had done to the other twin with wet pulls and ardent, open-mouthed kisses. She moaned tremulously, her head falling against the wall in the threshold of the hotel room's entrance as he bit down softly on her nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh that feels so g-good, Kiba," She whispered, tugging at his hair gently.

And then he made it even better when he took her hand, the one that was braced on his right shoulder, and placed it over her slick breast. Fire kindled in her as she tugged at her own nipple experimentally. The Inuzuka tore himself away, watching her with fierce lust boiling in his dark eyes, his firm, kissable mouth set in a smooth line, taking in her ministrations.

Under the butter yellow glow of the room's lighting, he looked dark and dangerous, golden highlights shooting through his dark hair in attractive arcs as the glow angle mysterious shadows over his hard features gently.

"You're so beautiful." His voice was that of a man who was tethering on the edge, neither human nor civilised. Kiba reached behind her and unzipped the lower zip of her halter dress, his lips meeting hers for another hot, wet and greedy kiss. With one fluid move, he had the dress crumpled at her feet like a pool of liquid moonlight, her naked body pulled flush against him before the air-conditioned air had the chance to hit her skin. Hinata gasped at the dual pleasure of the feel of his hot, clothed body against her nakedness, and the way his probing fingers found the soft lips of her soaked sex and spread it open, his index and middle finger forming a V. Kiba slipped one long, thick finger in her, the cold kiss of his watch against her bare abdomen a seductive contrast to the warmth that he was inciting in her body and a reminder that he was too frenzied by her to bother about undressing himself.

He let loose a string of swear words, looking dishevelled but amazed. "You're _really_ not wearing any panties."

Hinata was the epitome of classiness and virtue - it was unbelievable to discover that she had gone without any panties at the bar. It revealed the effort she'd put into this whole idea, and he wanted to reward her with all sorts of lurid positions. Oh he _would_.

"I _told_ you," She said, looping her hands around his neck and kissing him deeply, her pants increasing, love and pleasure thumping in her veins. Hinata loved the way he kiss - all wild and hard, a prequel to the sex itself. On other days, he could spend hours making out with her at home just by kissing, and she loved it.

"Yeah you did. So wet." He said, thick lashes lowering over lusty brown orbs, his jaw hard, cheeks high in colour as his digits worked restlessly within her. "You've been wanting me, haven't you?"

"Ohh Ki_ba_," She couldn't control the sounds that were escaping from her - it was all too much, too hot, too fast and so sexy, especially when he was looking at her as though he'd been drugged, his eyes heavy lidded. Liquid heat pooled and coursed within her abdomen, a needy, almost painful ache throbbing within her nether regions as she felt him generously spreading the moisture seeping out around her sex with his fingers. Unable to bear the sensual assault and his scorchingly hot gaze on her, Hinata pressed her bare breasts harder against his hard, strong chest as she cupped his jaw and kissed him eagerly, her pelvis moving and riding his fingers on its own accord, centering on the pleasure that was building up. Suddenly, she shuddered and moaned, her drenched lips clenching around his fingers, unable to prolong her climax as his thumb rubbed insistently at her pearl. Her body throbbed, shaking like a wobbly jelly as the climax stole over her body in a possessive hold, her breasts thrusting and rubbing deliciously into him.

Kiba looked down and pulled slick fingers away from her, breaths coming out in harsh pants, his broad chest heaving. Meeting her drowsy gaze, he pressed one slick finger against her mouth, voice guttural.

"Taste yourself."

She sucked at his finger as he bent his dark head to kiss her lips. The kiss got hotter and wetter, and he had to pull his fingers away. Looking down at her body with that familiar lascivious gaze, he suddenly stiffened. Hinata, who sensed the almost tangible change in him, the tensing of his shoulders, the new alertness his eyes had taken on, glanced down and saw the scallop lace nude-coloured thigh high fishnet stockings she was currently wearing.

And gold heels.

It was as though something had clicked, a lock unlocked, the beast set free. He looked at her and she knew she would have to endure hours of lovemaking and fucking.

"Fuck," He groaned almost painfully and Hinata smiled, knowing how much the Inuzuka loved seeing her in thigh highs. Whenever they made love, those had been the last to go off her. Sometimes, it never went off.

"Hinata, damn it." He cursed colourfully as she reached for the evident bulge in his jeans, her small hand stroking him through the thick material. He pulled away her roaming hands, unbuckled his jeans and shoved them down in record time, revealing that he'd went commando, as she had done. Kicking off his shoes and socks with amazing speed, he took her face in his palms and kissed her.

"If you touch me again, I won't even last three seconds. And I _definitely_ want to last more than that, babe."

There was no way he could be satiated with this woman, the Inuzuka thought, her ebony hair all mussed around her bare shoulders, lips swollen and red, beautiful white eyes at half mast, her gold leaf earrings dangling as she spread her weight evenly on her two feet. He would still be lusting after her even at 50, that much he was sure. He would love her for the rest of his life.

Only her.

She made to toe off her heels, but he immediately growled, "Heels _on__._"

"If you say so," She said, then smiled, knowing that courage came within her because she knew the precise effect she had on her husband. Asking shyly, she reached up to unbutton his dress shirt. "I gather you like my stockings?"

Her question was lost in a haze of delicious lust as she pushed away the fabric to reveal thick, hard pectorals and a flat, muscle-ridged abdomen. He shrugged out of the shirt and lifted her up in his arms while she ran her hands hand over the gleaming, sweat slicked muscle. Instead of making a move to go near the bed however, he pressed her back up against the cold wall. Hinata's legs instinctively circled around his waist, white eyes watching with giddy delight as his eyes turned almost opaque black.

"That's an understatement," The Inuzuka grunted, lifting her legs over his muscled forearms so that they were spread in an M shape, her legs hanging over each of his arms. She gasped, her eyes widening as she felt her new vulnerable position, gaze shooting to his scorching one. It was as though her body knew she was going to be at the mercy of him - she was turning wet at the primal way he wanted to take her, at the way her stockinged clad legs looked, hanging over his thick arms.

"Put me down," She gasped, her fingernails digging into his bare, sun-tanned shoulders to find purchase as he cupped her bare rear, the hot skin warming his palms. Oh god. She wouldn't be able to survive this, she thought.

"I'm heavy, Kiba," Hinata protested.

"The hell you are," he growled, kissing her, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "I'm not putting you down." Using one hand to cup her round derriere as she clung onto his neck, he reached for his cock with the other hand and aligned himself with her wet cleft.

She felt soft, hot and sexy against him. Kiba knew he wouldn't last if he didn't take her slowly. But he had to.

"I'm going to take you like this." He said against her soft, ruby mouth as he lowered her onto his engorged cock achingly, taking each inch of him and engulfing it in her wet, exquisite heat. Her stiff nipples were pressing so tightly against his pecs, he was surprised his skin didn't bear any indents from them.

"You're too big, too thick," She whimpered, touching his beloved face, skimming those crimson tribal tattoos as she felt her wet muscles trying to accommodate all of him, nails puncturing the taut skin of his shoulders as she moved to grasp the back of his neck."A-as, always."

Kiba loved the way her eyes fell shut at feeling the girth and length of him within her as he slid her down, the way her body gripped him lovingly as her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

"It's okay, baby," He said thickly, pleasure flitting through him at her compliment. "I'll make sure you fit. You'll fit. Like you always have." No sooner had he said that when the Inuzuka buried a roar into her neck at the intense pleasure of being within her tight heat as she slid fully down on his shaft. Hinata moaned, his name escaping her lips in a sexy groan. It was impossible not to move. He felt too good within her, long and thick, filling her completely and then more.

"As always," The dark haired man whispered roughly, bouncing her lightly in his arms as she gave a small, feminine shriek at the first wave of explosive pleasure that rolled up within her. He felt himself slipping out of her, the slickness of her walls too slippery, his girth too large, but Kiba reached down and guided himself to her again, making sure she sank down onto him properly, his sex encased in her tight heat once more.

It was exquisite. He thought he'd just died and gone to heaven.

"Oh, oh, oh," Hinata's whimpers escalated against Kiba's grunts with each thrust as she fastened her hands around his neck, her breasts bouncing and rubbing against his chest in a hot, delicious rhythmic friction while he controlled the speed of his thrusts into her by clamping his hands on her round tush. Her gold earrings dangled frantically as he lifted her and then sank her down again on his shaft slick with her essence, the intervals between each lift and sink closing up rapidly as he felt himself heading for a hot, urgent climax that wouldn't stop even if a robber waved a gun in his face. Her heels bobbed, thighs clenching as she bounced on him erotically, her dark curls bouncing on her breasts and against her bare back. It felt as though sensations were coalescing in tight little balls all over her body before centering on her pearl, building into what she knew would be a a massive, explosive climax. Her stomach tightened and her muscles clenched around him greedily.

"Too-" She gasped as he gave a particularly deep thrust. "M-much,"

"Fuck, Hinata," Kiba snarled, as his pace became inconsistent and his thrusts became short and hard. His dark eyes were fixated on Hinata's white globes that were bouncing along to his thrusts, round and glistening from his earlier attention given to them. Latching onto one nipple, he gave it a hard suck before he exploded in her in a white-hot climax that made his vision turn white, his release spurting into her. Tearing away from her breast, Kiba was left snarling, growling and swearing as he spent himself in her.

Hinata tilted her head back, barely recognising the feminine scream that left her lips, an uncontrollable fire of pleasure raging through her body. The dark haired beauty arched her spine as she felt her body clench around Kiba's length tightly, her feminine muscles tightening around him another time before her body was locked in a spasm, her back arching away from Kiba as her legs trembled from the force of the explosive release. She felt his hot breath against her, his groan hoarse and primal as he felt her muscles gripping his cock, milking him greedily as she shuddered in wanton pleasure and delight.

"Perfect," He grunted. "So fuckin' perfect."

Kiba tightened his hold on her butt as she buried her face in his neck, her screams muffled by his shoulder, feeling his shaft lathered in her cream. He continued his thrusts, ensuring the last of her quivering pleasure had subsided before he deigned to stop.

Neither one said anything for about a minute, but Kiba felt one hand massaging his scalp, the other gripping his bicep tightly. His arms did ache a little bit, but it felt so good to be locked in Hinata's heat, he didn't want to let her go.

"Oh my god," She said in a small, guilty voice, her breath wafting against his shoulder.

"That was fucking _explosive,_" Kiba groaned, setting her down on her legs. He tugged her close against his warm, hard chest after she stumbled, her legs only as strong as jelly and too wobbly to stand. He cupped her face and kissed her repeatedly. "_You _were amazing," He said, gazing into shy eyes and flushed cheeks. She felt sore, her sex weary and sensitized.

"You know I don't u-usually-"

"Go wild?" Kiba grinned as his chest heaved, gleaming dully with a sheen of perspiration. He kissed her neck. "I like it when you do, sweetheart. In moments of frenzied passion, you're beautiful."

She blushed. "Of course you would, you insolent man."

He chuckled, the baritone deep and sexy. "I'm sorry about that," He said suddenly, looking chastened. "I came first. I'll make it up to you." And with that, he bent down to kiss each of her breasts in turn.

Hinata looked down at her body. Her sex was saturated with their essences, thighs slippery, her hosiery slightly damp as a result of the fluids. Knowing that Kiba's essence was mixed with hers, Hinata felt an absurd sense of satisfaction and pleasure twanging through her heart as she slid an arm around his neck. She rubbed one palm all over that hot satin stretched taut over rippling muscles, her heart squeezing in possessive pleasure at the way he stood before her, big, virile body sculpted by the golden light and that thick dark hair falling into beautiful dark eyes.

"Don't be silly," She whispered, kissing his cheek, right on his tattoo. "That was mind-blowing," She pressed his lips to his broad chest lovingly and blushed. "We've never had sex like that before. I don't really care who came first."

He pressed her close to him and she inhaled the familiar musk and sweat rolling off him in oodles, nuzzling her nose against him.

Then, she felt something prodding her thigh.

Pulling away, she looked up at him. "Kiba, you're still-"

"Sorry babe," He said, grinning wolfishly and apologetically as she pressed her palm against his heartbeat and slid it down his chest, to where his semi-erect length was. "When I said all night, I really meant _all_night."

Hinata murmured something incomprehensible.

He grinned. He kissed her again once on the lips and another on her bare shoulder, eyes glinting with complete male satisfaction and pride. "All thanks to you. This role-playing thing was a bloody good idea. We should do this every week."

"Every w-week," She stuttered.

He laughed as she looked up at him incredulously. "Well, I'm open to negotiating." Kiba said huskily.

"I have something for you... after you did all the work..." Hinata trailed off slowly.

"What more do you want to give me, princess?" He cupped one round breast and rubbed one thumb over it, gaze melting into hot pools of brown.

Hinata pushed him back, backing him further into the room till he sat on the edge of the bed. Dark eyes glinting with appreciative curiosity, he watched as she she stroked his length with one hand shyly, unsure if she would succeed in her task.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the Inuzuka's fingers skimming her jaw, rubbing over her swollen lips with a pained laugh, his handsome face contorted in a twist. Hinata looked up questioningly.

"Hinata, you don't have to-"

The sentence ended with a groan as he her lips slid around his cock slowly, her mouth small and wet and hot. She gave an inexperienced lick, but it was enough to bring him to life within the next nanosecond.

He groaned and threaded his fingers through the dark mass of curls.

"Jesus, baby." He bit out as she experimentally slid her tongue softly up the thick shaft.

"Yeah, just like that." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. Hinata did it again, her head bobbing as she worked her mouth up along his length, and down again, watching his reaction with soft moon eyes. Knowing that she was tasting both their lovemaking from before made him all the more stiff and aroused than he had ever been.

He probably said this before, but he would never live through this. _Never_.

"Shit," He swore, grabbing handfuls of the bedclothes in both his hands, his mind in a scramble. His sweet, well-mannered wife, going down on him like that. It was too fucking beautiful.

Kiba felt his abdomen cramping, tautening, his jaw hardening as she worked up a faster pace, her soft wet mouth swirling around his head, the length disappearing in her mouth and then reappearing again. He felt pleasure boiling within his stomach as he kept his gaze on the brunette kneeling between his spread thighs, one hand on the hard muscle, the other on his throbbing cock. The soft, sucking sounds she emanated as a result of her increased speed drove him wild with frenzy, spurring the urge to pull her up and dive into her body again, but she made no move to stop.

He growled her name, voice primitive and rough with need as he reached for her head and cupped the skull softly, pushing away dark inky curls from her shoulder. She continued her ministrations, teasing and licking him with fervour, cheeks hollowing in and out, eyes falling shut in pleasure, her tongue gaining speed as sucked on him.

She murmured something around him, but he couldn't hear a damn thing because it seemed normal brain function had ceased operating, and the only thing that mattered in the entire world was Hinata and the way she was doing him. Then one hand came up, squeezing his boys gently with it, testing the weight as she rubbed them together slowly, against the other.

He almost roared. Holy hell. Where'd she learn that?!

"That's enough." Kiba said, breath jagged, voice coarse, as though he'd just swallowed a jar of sand. He leaned forward and tried to haul her up by the armpits but she resisted, grabbing his thigh, shaking her head. The motion almost made his eyes roll back in his head.

_Are you crazy?_ A voice shouted in his head. _She's goin' down on you and you want her to stop?_

He crushed the thought easily. Her pleasure mattered more to him now, and he wanted them to come together, with him in her.

"Hinata," He rasped. "It's okay. _Come up_ here. I need to be in you."

She gave a particularly hard suck, her teeth scraping him lightly, sending a grunt out of his lips. He would have gotten off faster if it was him and just his hand, but Hinata's lack of speed was replaced with the aching pleasure of her moist mouth and her curious tongue, which was pretty darn amazing, he had to admit. His gaze met hers and she smiled around him, her eyes taking in the rapture on his face. He groaned as she worked more vigorously, pulling and sucking tightly on him, trying to take all of him into her small mouth.

"_Hinata._"

She knew when his time was near - his tight rear tensed, gorgeous body stiffening, dark malt eyes shut against the pleasure, one hand coming to thread through her hair again.

"Get away, princess," He gritted out, throwing his head back. "I'm gonna come."

She pulled away at the last minute as one tanned hand covered her own smaller one over his stiff length. Nothing could compare to the sexy sight of both their hands stroking him roughly. And then to his utmost pleasure, Hinata pulled him between her luscious breasts as he came all over them, making them shiny with his seed.

"K-kiba," She said in that soft voice which never failed to drive him nuts.

"Shit," He swore, a string of violent curses following closely as they pumped him hard, the climax long and intense, ripping him of his fluids, right onto her breasts.

"_Hot damn,_ Hinata." He cursed, telling her how sexy she looked, how much pleasure she had given him as she gasped and cupped her slick breasts in her own hands, trying to assuage the need she felt in her body. She was trembling finely, her eyes close shut, red mouth wet with his seed as her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Her nipples protruded from between her fingers as she kept touching them, sobbing in pleasure.

"C'mere sweetheart."

Kiba reached down and pulled Hinata up over his hard body, kissing her deeply. She tangled her hands into his hair as he crushed her moist mouth to his, feeling the salty tang of his release as their tongues engaged in a sensual dance and the hottest post-sex kiss he'd ever had. He trapped her soft, throaty moans in his hot mouth, prolonging the kiss as long as he could, nipping and loving her roughly, thanking her for the pleasure she had just given him through his kisses. One hand cupped her rear and the other fondled her wet breast, barely noticing when her heels fell off her feet as she moved to straddle him.

"Kiba," She gasped as the world shifted and he rolled her onto her back onto the bed, nuzzling her neck.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked, voice hoarse. "Jesus. You're a _sex kitten._"

"Did you like it?" She asked timidly, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, relishing in the way his heavy, muscular body settled over hers intimately, her moist breasts crushed against the ridges of his pecs in a sensual ache, his cock fitting neatly between her cleft..

"Like it?" He echoed incredulously, dark eyes widening. "Sweetheart, every man dreams for his woman to go down on him, and letting him come all over her breasts. I'm one lucky bastard."

She blushed, fingers flicking back and forth over his collar bone.

"You haven't answered me yet," He said, giving her a nudge with his hips, and she found that her weary flesh was not as ... _weary_ as she had imagined.

"I read about it," She said, cheeks turning pink as he swept a tongue between her breasts. "I decided to do it, to see if you like it."

He gave her a satisfied smile, looking like a cat who had cleaned out a whole tub of cream. "Oh yeah, babe."

"We're supposed to be strangers," She reminded him, touching her nose to his and smiling playfully.

He laughed. "I don't care about that. Although I gotta admit this role-playing thing's really good. You got me all hot and bothered at the bar, jealous of every man who was looking at you."

Hinata shook her head. "Excuse me? There were more women checking you out then men checking me out." She smacked him lightly. "I heard two of them commenting in the ladies how delicious you looked."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, his lips tilting up in a smirk. "Huh. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Hinata tried to push him off her. "Any woman would be jealous-"

Her sentence ended with a breathless laugh as he pushed her back down and pretended to gnaw at her neck. "You're in bed with me now," He said, voice muffled. "And you're my _wife_. You don't have to be jealous."

She sighed in pleasure as he teased one nipple into his mouth. "You're my dream stranger," She murmured, relishing in the feel of him kissing her breasts. "By the way...Where's your wedding ring?"

"Safe in my wallet. Let's get a shower, babydoll," He said, rolling off her before sitting up, one warm, big hand tugging her up from the bed.

"A _real_ shower?" She asked as he gave her another quick kiss on her lips. "You made me all sweaty and _really_ sticky."

Lust darkened his eyes, his strong face curving in a sexy smile. Hinata stared at him, her heart thumping at the sight of his heated gaze on her chest.

"That depends on how you define 'real', honey. And I'll let you put on my wedding ring while we're at it." He grinned lasciviously before scooping her up in his arms as she laughed and slipped her arms around his neck. "Let's get wet and wild with your dream stranger then."

* * *

Thank you!


End file.
